


A week

by 7Han



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega的熱潮期很麻煩，可是Alpha的也沒好到哪去，他們只是比較少發生而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week

**Author's Note:**

> Allergy衍伸#番外01  
> *Clark Kent! Alpha/Bruce Wayne! Beta
> 
> Allergy全文(未完)：  
> http://king-side.lofter.com/

　　俗話說前人種樹，後人乘涼。克拉克一直覺得這是種美德。

　　舉例來說：一直以來持續推動的Omega權利平等運動，造就了今天無論有無結合過的Omgea都能有一份穩定的工作，儘管目前在工作選擇上還是有諸多限制，但在工作福利制度上仍是有相當符合需求的待遇，好比Omega每個月至少都會有三到五天的生理假，用以應付熱潮，如果還有登記過的伴侶，其伴侶也同樣能申請同等天數的假期，好陪伴自己的Omega，順便促進低靡的生育率。

　　於是，在高譚的某位黑暗騎士兼職韋恩企業大老闆的布魯斯‧韋恩，則能正大光明地享受他的假期，儘管通常那運用於當他傷的太重被阿爾弗雷德勒令哪裡都不能去，連任何電子產品都會被沒收，這聽起來可就不那麼享受了。  
　　針對這一點來說，他大概找到了在ABO性別人種下對Alpha不公平的一點。

　　Alpha的熱潮極少發生，正常人大約一年兩次，多半都是熱潮中的Omega高漲的賀爾蒙影響，才會誘發Alpha的發情狀態。而標記過Omega的Alpha，甚至是少數Alpha天生就不會擁有屬於Alpha的熱潮期，或者發生頻率更短，可通常一旦那發生，遠比Omega的猛烈而漫長。

　　所謂的猛烈並不是只會粗魯地把Omega操穿，而是放大了Alpha天生的攻擊性，如果在一般的場合下，看起來就像是情緒不佳暴躁易怒，比如說克拉克現在這樣。他已經換了兩個鍵盤了，他用力的把第三個，第三個鍵盤按鍵幾乎都跑飛光的鍵盤丟到佩里桌上──星球日報並沒有給處於熱潮期的Alpha的生理假！

　　克拉克盡力地克制著自己的資訊素不要那麼的具有攻擊性，他的同事們之中也有不少Alpha。Alpha和Alpha之間基本上是井水不犯河水，大家都小心收斂自己的征服慾、領導慾，可幾乎是把你的情緒都大聲說出來的資訊素，會開始讓和諧的辦公室氣氛變得緊張，一旦這事發生，Alpha們就會開始容易因為小事而不和，最終演變成群架事件。

　　佩里瞪著他，低吼道：「沒有人關心你的熱潮期！大家只關心韋恩又在哪裡投資了Omega主權運動！」

　　聽到那個名字從別人口中冒出來就有想衝上去揍翻那人的衝動真的不對，當他聞到那股甜膩的讓他鼻子發癢的味道時，他更是忍不住咆哮出聲。佩里看著出現在星球日報的他們的大老闆幾乎都要失控地拿頭去撞桌子，最不適合出現在熱潮期像個未爆彈一樣的Alpha周遭的就屬Omega了，他立刻站起來，但很快就意識到他的員工，只要是Alpha的人就像他現在一樣，只要克拉克一個動作，隨時都會撲過去拉開他去接近那個好聞的Omega。

　　布魯斯像是注意到這點般地挑挑眉，「抱歉，聽見了你們的對話，我想你該好好關心這點了。」

　　見鬼的，他都不知道布魯斯‧韋恩還是個Alpha主權支持者。佩里敢怒不敢言，他只是怕他的員工冒犯到了他們的老闆，他掃了一眼讓辦公室的人回崗位上繼續工作，只剩下死死瞪著布魯斯看的克拉克堅決要申請那根本不存在於工作條款的生理假──天曉得克拉克原來也有熱潮期，他工作到現在這可是第一次！

　　「既然老闆都這麼說了，那就給你一周，肯特。」佩里咬牙切齒地說，「現在給我滾出這棟大樓！」

　　克拉克連句道謝也沒說，幾乎是立刻衝出去。他已經這個狀況度過了兩天，星球日報到目前還能相安無事都要多虧氪星人對激素有額外的調節力和控制能力，而現在他到了臨界點，多虧布魯斯的出現，他差一點就要當場對他做出極為無禮而且糟糕的事情，甚至在他的同僚們面前。

　　他憤怒地甩上自己家的大門，整棟房子就像搖晃了一下，天花板落了點石灰下來。克拉克焦躁地來回踱步，試圖不捏爆手裡的通訊器，又遲疑著該不該呼叫蝙蝠俠──不，他想珍惜那個人，每當布魯斯在換衣服時露出他身上那些一條一條的傷疤時，他只想溫柔的逐一親吻它們，感受布魯斯的肌膚因為他而逐漸染上情慾的粉色，接著他會耐心地替布魯斯擴張，哪怕布魯斯懇求他，他也會確保那裡足夠濕軟不會讓他受傷，最後他會再緩慢而有力的進入，布魯斯會壓抑住被撐開時的難受的悶哼，但最後他會適應，會不服輸的主動動起他的腰吞吐他的性器。

　　克拉克對自己腦袋汙穢不堪的想法低吼，但他因此硬的發痛，他一秒鐘不到的時間把自己脫光，盡全力阻止自己奪門而出把某個Beta釘在自己硬的貼到自己小腹上的陰莖整整一周。克拉克開始自慰的時候，又不得不慶幸布魯斯的出現讓他提前知道了他的熱潮期，布魯斯會替他安排好聯盟的事情，讓他單獨一個人在家──

　　一想到布魯斯，他渴望布魯斯在這裡，但他們都知道那意味著什麼，整整一周甚至更長的時間，他會如何粗暴的對待布魯斯，絕對和他方才意淫的大相逕庭，那不是他想給布魯斯的東西。這該死的熱潮！克拉克憤怒地想道，他從未經歷過任何一次Alpha的熱潮期，他以為自己是那種幸運的人，天生就沒有那種東西，又或者和氪星人有關，但它就突然這麼發生了！

　　克拉克硬生生的停下了撫慰自己的手，他呻吟了一聲，然後瞪著門口。布魯斯出現在那裡，更正確的描述是：他抱著裝了一些東西的賣場紙袋站在門口，他知道布魯斯不是用上蝙蝠俠的神奇開鎖技巧打開他住處的門的，因為布魯斯朝他晃了晃手中搖晃的叮噹作響的備用鑰匙，還是克拉克自願給布魯斯的。

　　他沒辦法在這個時候下逐客令，在他硬著並且不自禁地往布魯斯方向移動的時候，還有，他不認為布魯斯會聽他的話。克拉克在布魯斯慢條斯理拿出紙袋內的東西時忍不住呻吟，他都是買了些什麼──食物、水果，還有數量可觀的各種不同牌子的潤滑液。

　　「沒有保險套。」布魯斯認真地說，「鑒於我是一個Beta，那用不著。」

　　「你知道這意味著什麼嗎，布魯斯？」克拉克已經近到雙手緊緊的按住布魯斯的肩膀了，他仍舊不停的在縮短他們之間的距離，只差一點就可以吻上布魯斯的唇，但他努力讓自己停下。

　　可布魯斯永遠都無法順他的意，他感覺到布魯斯柔軟甜美的唇美好的停留，然後惡意的舌頭濕潤地舔了他一下，布魯斯美好的抬眸，「我當然知道。」布魯斯方語落，他便立刻把布魯斯壓在他的門上，當布魯斯回應著他的吻時，他一邊把對方剝的精光，四馬赫的速度全用在剝開布魯斯的襯衫鈕釦，布魯斯還意外地挑挑眉。

　　嘲諷還沒說出口，他吃痛的哼了一聲，克拉克咬在他的脖子，那個本該有Omega散發甜美資訊素的腺體的部分，那兒現在什麼味道也沒有，布魯斯好笑地說，他來之前把偽裝激素去除掉了，但克拉克湊在那兒細聞，搖搖頭。

　　「我分得出來。」他一邊說，一邊在那個什麼也沒有的地方舔吻著，現在布魯斯的脖子上有個極其明顯的吻痕了，克拉克滿意極了，打算要讓那個屬於他的記號永遠留在布魯斯的皮膚上。

　　布魯斯仰起頭好讓克拉克在他身上肆意妄為，「你打算在門口就這麼做嗎？」如果他們就在這裡操起來了，布魯斯擔憂他背後這扇門可撐不了多久，但他不介意在這裡就先給克拉克來個美妙的口活。

　　越是靠近那裡，Alpha的資訊素越是濃厚，作為Beta對含有濃烈情慾的賀爾蒙應該感到不適的，也許是他曾有過的基因作祟，布魯斯感覺到自己有些性奮。超人的陰莖恐怕是比Alpha的平均值還更要大上得多，布魯斯無法完全含進嘴裡，只能沿著舔弄到根部，吸吮著他的頭部，無法企及的部分，布魯斯用手撫弄著。

　　「布魯斯，你不需要……」他無法拒絕這個，克拉克的手已經放上了布魯斯的後腦勺，不自覺地企圖讓他含進他更多一點，「……你不需要做這些。」他還是堅持把話說完。

　　布魯斯吐出他的陰莖，那兒又膨脹了一點，一點說服力也沒有，「你想要我繼續？還是想要點別的？」布魯斯問道，隨即他就和床鋪柔軟的接觸了，克拉克的大掌壓在他的身側，床鋪被輾壓的聲音蓋過他的喘息，只能看見克拉克隱忍不住渴望的表情，像極了捕捉到獵物準備大快朵頤的野獸。

　　布魯斯就是那獵物，還不知死活地煽動他。他抬起雙腿，柔軟地曲起身體，腳趾在克拉克的陰莖上摩擦著，立刻就被嚴厲的制止，克拉克握住他的膝蓋，掰開他的雙腿。沒有撕裂的疼痛的長驅直入，冰涼的潤滑液大量的被擠入他的後穴時，布魯斯顫抖了下，接著感受到克拉克溫熱的手指伸了進來，超人的一指就足夠滿足Beta本就不是為了性交的器官，可克拉克只是為了讓他享受般的規律抽動，這讓布魯斯不滿地扭動著腰。

　　「Alpha的熱潮都像你這樣溫吞嗎，還是就只有你是這個樣子？」

　　克拉克沒理會布魯斯的挑釁，只是讓手指觸及到布魯斯的深處，精準無比地輾壓在他敏感的位置上，他一手按著布魯斯的腹部，不讓他掙脫，再加入一根手指，模仿性交的抽動，緩慢地刺激著布魯斯的敏感點，同時他專注地看著布魯斯的陰莖勃起，分泌出一點前液，他忽然有個念頭。

　　他想知道，如果不碰布魯斯的陰莖，只是在他的後穴裡操弄的話，布魯斯會不會光靠後面就射出來。

　　他加入第三根手指，按壓著布魯斯的腸壁，直到那裡變得又濕又軟，溫暖的讓他不敢去想要是他進入了會不會舒服的繃斷自己的理智，他耐心的擴張著，直到布魯斯受不了的要他停下，直接進入他。

　　克拉克讓布魯斯翻了個身，讓他撐著自己並翹高屁股對著他，Beta沒有拒絕地照做了，這大大地滿足了他平時極力壓抑的Alpha的控制慾。他一邊親吻著布魯斯滿是傷疤的背後，沿著背脊細吻著，一邊緩慢的推進自己，這個過程兩個人都滿身是汗，Beta的小穴並不合適Alpha的進入，但是布魯斯掰開自己的臀部，往後讓克拉克能進入自己更多。

　　「操進來。」布魯斯難受地整個人陷在枕頭裡悶哼，對克拉克溫柔緩慢的動作感到不滿，「克拉克‧肯特，別把我我當需要溫柔照顧的Omega，操我，不然就滾出去。」

　　他扣住布魯斯的腰，當他完全的進入布魯斯的時候，克拉克發出了滿足的歎息，他伏在布魯斯的背上，又一次的舔吻起他的側頸。布魯斯的資訊素讓他既理智又瘋狂，他渴望在布魯斯溫暖的體內肆意搗弄，但他想給布魯斯更好的，這是他們的第一次，他不想布魯斯受傷。

　　但布魯斯可不這麼想。他能忍受疼痛，但快感是另外一回事。沒有人能不去享受這個，沒有人能在這個時候還能保有餘裕思考，這太過了，下腹被塞滿的感覺，應該說是難受的，但他覺得這樣很好，克拉克還在努力擠更多一點進來，頂到最深處的時候他幾乎無法呼吸。Beta的生理構造不適合容納一個健壯的氪星人Alpha，布魯斯回過頭去吻了克拉克，在緩慢的抽插中弓起了背，全然不顧自己現在的模樣多麼色情。

　　每一回克拉克都會退到穴口，再以可惡的折磨人的速度重新插回最裡，都會發出濕潤而情色的黏膩水聲。不管布魯斯如何渴求，或者要他該死的趕緊瘋狂操他，克拉克都不為所動，只是粗喘著氣壓著他，在布魯斯挑釁他的時候，刻意的用他粗壯的柱身頂弄布魯斯的敏感處，讓他徹底說不出話來，開口只能發出呻吟。

　　他查覺到了布魯斯想要向下撫慰自己的手，便按上他的手背用力的十指交扣住布魯斯的手，布魯斯立刻不滿地低吼，扭動掙扎著想要得到緩解。

　　這太多了，「克拉克，我不是一個Omega。」布魯斯重複道。

　　但人類之於超人來說都一樣脆弱。可在他身下的這個人是蝙蝠俠，睿智而強大的可靠且值得信賴的夥伴，這個認知忽然又讓他硬上了幾分，他正操著那個他遠以為永遠都無法觸及的蝙蝠俠，布魯斯也感覺到了，他詫異地叫了一聲，隨即被大力的頂弄著只能發出喘息。

　　那是他想要的。布魯斯幾乎要被操進床鋪裡了，陰莖靠著摩擦柔軟的床單，真的如克拉克所願只靠後面射了出來，他的後穴敏感的繳緊，但克拉克沒有停下。他扣著布魯斯的腰將對方抱起，讓布魯斯坐在他的陰莖上，兩人的交合處濕成一片，隨著每一下抽弄都帶出淫靡的水聲，床上的那些濕透的織物被弄了下去。

　　布魯斯靠在他的肩膀上，隱忍的悶哼也好、頂到敏感點時的呻吟也好，克拉克能聽得一清二楚。布魯斯才剛射過，但又硬了一點，克拉克伸手套弄起那裡，立刻被布魯斯警告般地張口咬了一下，克拉克感覺不到疼，但那無疑讓他更為興奮，他摩擦著布魯斯的鈴口，看著懷中之人忍不住顫抖。

　　他不滿地瞪了克拉克一眼，撐著克拉克的肩膀把自己抬高了一點，克拉克饒有興致的看布魯斯，甚至扶著他的腰幫他。布魯斯只留他的前端淺淺地戳弄著自己的穴口，好幾次差點滑開，潤滑劑從他的後面流了出來，畫面實在太過色情，克拉克只好猛地把布魯斯抓回來，捅進布魯斯溫熱的甬道。

　　布魯斯又射了一次。

　　他忽然想起以前總會有些漂亮的女士們大肆宣傳韋恩先生在床上的表現多麼驚人，一個晚上能送她們上幾次高潮，他從不想要確認事情的真偽，但他現在也想做同樣的事情──他能在射出來前讓布魯斯高潮幾次？

　　克拉克抽出自己絲毫沒有軟下半點的陰莖，布魯斯躺在床上時已經陷入情慾只能迷茫地看著克拉克，直到克拉克含住他的，布魯斯才瞪大眼睛──克拉克舔弄著他的柱身，那是他第一次做這種事情，不是鑑於Alpha通常不屈尊於為人來個口活，而是克拉克生澀但是更加讓布魯斯感覺到興奮的唇舌，他模仿著之前布魯斯在門口給克拉克做的，然後完整的把他的陰莖含近深處。

　　「不……」

　　布魯斯抗拒著，克拉克立刻停下來吞吐，只是手仍舊附在上頭套弄，「是繼續？還是停下？」他給出選擇。  
　　該死的。布魯斯使盡全力給出他現在能做出最像是瞪的眼神，他射了兩次被這麼刺激也還是半勃了，克拉克卻一次都沒射過還硬著像根熱鐵，「你應該聽說人類有不應期，我已經爽過了，克拉克，給我想你自己的熱潮就好。」他命令道。

　　他不是來這裡和他溫存的，他們上床只是為了更有效率的解決Alpha的熱潮期。克拉克微笑著親吻布魯斯的耳垂，把它含在口中舔弄，大手握住兩個人的陰莖一起摩擦套弄，把布魯斯的不滿全堵的一乾二淨。

　　「你知道我的熱潮期，布魯斯，氪星人無論熱潮期還是射精成結的時間都比人類長上二倍多，我們還有很多時間，那就是你為什麼來這裡。」那只是最基礎的氪星人ABO常識，現在聽起來卻無比情色。他們會待在這張床上整整一周，他的陰莖會一直被布魯斯的後穴裡面搗弄，他會射在布魯斯的裡面，氪星人甚至能控制成結，不用擔心精液會流出來，克拉克會在他們休息時塞在裡頭，接著在清晨抱著癱軟無力的布魯斯到浴室，然後看著精液從那裡慢慢流下來，克拉克會忍不住用手指把它們推回去，布魯斯會不滿地哼哼，然後他們會在浴室裡再來一場性愛之後才是真正的清洗。

　　他緩緩插進布魯斯時這麼說道，後者只是翻翻白眼，「那你還在等什麼？」

　　膨脹的結結住了布魯斯，Beta的性器官構造並沒有能容納Alpha的結的地方，但是布魯斯只是吻著他，在他的耳邊說道：「結住我，克拉克。」他的甬道被克拉克的結卡住，克拉克不斷膨脹的結塞滿了他那唯一能夠證明布魯斯‧韋恩曾是個Omega的地方，那裡仍舊不適合Alpha，被撐開很痛，但是布魯斯甘願接受。

　　克拉克咬破布魯斯的頸側，Alpha的本能讓他想要標記身下的這個人，而他和布魯斯結合了。布魯斯原本會是擁有一切美好事物的Omega，布魯斯一直都值得那些，但是，克拉克從沒那麼慶幸過布魯斯沒有成為那種幸福的Omega，他需要布魯斯，對最後的氪星人來說，那就是全部了。

END


End file.
